


In the Institute

by sarah_writes



Series: Malec prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a literature nerd, First time in the Institute, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/sarah_writes
Summary: Magnus stays at the Institute for the first time. Just a lovely fluffy story with a good amount of smut!





	In the Institute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so hopefully it's not too bad!  
> The idea was given to me by my wonderful friend Julia, and this story goes out to her!  
> She is the one person that encouraged me to write, and I love her.

Magnus was muttering to himself as he wandered around his loft, searching for his other boot.  
“Damn it, I KNOW it’s here, I only wore them the other day! Seriously, this is ridiculous,” Magnus huffed, throwing a downwards glare to the boot already on his right foot, like it was somehow its fault that its counterpart had gone missing.  
He knew he was running late, but these boots matched his outfit _perfectly_ and he’d put in way too much effort to find it to quit now.  
Just as he was about to blast a pillow to pieces in frustration, his phone started to vibrate. Grumbling, he pulled the offending device out of his pocket, but his anger quickly dissolved when he saw the caller ID. With his missing shoe forgotten, he answered the call with a smile on his face.  
“Alexander! How are you, darling?”

  
Before he got a response, he could hear Alec’s gear hitting the floor, a sound he knew all too well. His mind quickly wandered to the main reason he knew that noise, a reason that involved undressing the beautiful Shadowhunter, kissing him hard while his hand travelled down Alec’s stomach-  
He suddenly realised that Alec was speaking, and shook his head to pay attention to the conversation at hand.  
“- and I know you’re probably busy, but I was hoping that would be ok.”  
“I’m so sorry Alexander, I have to admit that I wasn’t paying attention the whole time. Could you repeat that?”  
Alec let out a sigh that sounded like he was annoyed, but Magnus knew him well enough to know he had a small smile on his face.  
“Really Magnus? You literally just answered the phone, there’s no way I bored you that quickly.”  
Magnus put the phone on speaker as he remembered he REALLY needed to finish getting ready as he spoke.  
“Darling, you can’t expect me to _hear_ you getting undressed without my mind wandering to all the wonderful things I could be doing to you if I was there.”  
Alec let out a choked laugh on the other end of the phone, causing Magnus to beam. He knew that laugh only came out when Alec was really amused, and he relished in the sound.

  
“Mags!”, Alec whispered with a smile in his voice, “Stop, I’m in the middle of the Institute, I’m just taking off my gear belt. Anyway, I was just saying that I can’t see you tomorrow night after all, my mother is coming for an evaluation. I’m really sorry, honestly, I know you’d made a reservation somewhere for us to have dinner.”  
Magnus dropped the blanket he’d picked up (hoping his shoe was hiding underneath, which OF COURSE it wasn’t) as he felt his heart sink a little bit. He understood Alec’s responsibilities as head of the Institute, he really did but in the last three weeks, he’d only seen his boyfriend twice. He sighed before answering, “It’s okay Alexander. I understand. I’m sure we’ll be able to see each other next week.”  
He heard the confused sound on the other end of the phone before Alec spoke again.  
“Next week? So, you are busy tonight then,” Alec sighed out, sounding so honestly disappointed that Magnus’ heart broke a little bit at the sound.  
“What? No, Alexander, I am free tonight. I have an appointment that I’m running a little late to right now,” he quickly checked the time and swore under his breath, “Or _very_ late to, but I would honestly love nothing more than to see you tonight. Sorry darling, I really was thinking about you too much before to concentrate on anything you were saying. You’re very distracting, you know.”

  
Alec chuckled, “That’s very rich coming from you. But why are you running so late?”  
“I can’t find my boot! I’ve looked EVERYWHERE and I can’t find it and I’m already 25 minutes late for my meeting but I really can’t go until I find it,” Magnus knew that Alec would be able to hear his pout through the phone.  
Alec let out a loud laugh this time.  
“Babe, surely you’ve remembered that you _are_ a warlock. Just use your magic to find it.”  
Magnus felt his face go bright red as he waved his hand, and sure enough, the elusive boot appeared on his foot. He picked up his phone and took Alec off speaker as he heard him chuckle. The sound never failed to fill him with warmth, and he forgot all about his embarrassment- until Alec spoke again.  
“I assume you found it?”  
“…yes, Alexander. I did. Thank you. Even though I’m mortified.”  
That delightful chuckle reached his ear again, “Anytime Mags. So, what time are you free tonight? I have some training with Jace at about  6 o’clock.”  
Magnus was quickly grabbing everything he knew he’d need for his client as he replied.  
“Well I’ll be home by then, just come around after that if you like.”  
“Oh! Um, well, actually.. I was thinking that maybe we could spend the night.. here? At the Institute?”

  
There was dead silence on both ends of the phone as Magnus processed this. They had never done that, never spent a night together at the Institute. There were many reasons; there were still very few Shadowhunters that had accepted their relationship, as well as the lack of privacy they got there with everyone staring at them, just to name a couple. And besides, Alec really was quite loud in bed and Magnus really didn’t want to give him _any_ reason not to be. He absolutely loved hearing Alec when he was feeling so much pleasure that he lost his filter and- _ohmygod_ he really needed to pay attention.  
“-we really don’t have to if it-it makes you uncomfortable, I-I j-just thought that maybe I could show y-you-”  
Magnus quickly cut in. He knew Alec must be nervous about having asked him if he was babbling.  
“Alexander, I would love to come and stay with you in the Institute. I just wasn’t sure that I would be all that welcome by some of the other residents.”  
Alec scoffed, “I don’t care about them, Mags. Really.”  
“Well in that case, darling, I’ll be there after your training. But for now, I really need to go, I can’t believe how late I am. My reputation ruined for a pair of boots,” he sighed, opening a portal with one hand as he held the phone with the other.  
Alec laughed, “I guarantee that your reputation is still intact. Now go, I’ll see you later. I love you.”  
Magnus’ heart felt like it could burst. Even though they’d said it before, it had only been a handful of times and Magnus knew he would never tire of it.  
“I love you too. I’ll be there before you know it,” he hung up the phone and quickly stepped into the portal, trying to think of any excuse he could as to why he was late.

 

*******

Magnus was beyond relieved when it was Izzy who met him at the front doors of the Institute that night instead of another Shadowhunter, greeting him with a warm grin and kiss on the cheek.  
“Ah, Isabelle. How are you this evening?”  
They broke into an easy walk through the Institute as Izzy travelled with him to the training floor.  
“I’m great! Finally feeling more like myself again,” she replied with a small smile on her face.  
Magnus smiled softly at her, “I’m very glad to hear that.”  
“So Alec told me you guys are staying here tonight. Why? Alec has been so tightly wound these past few days that I have _no_ doubt about what you’ll be doing,” she smirked at Magnus as he rolled his eyes, “And surely you’d both prefer more privacy after hardly seeing each other the last three weeks.”  
Magnus chuckled as they walked up the steps to the training floor, “You are very correct Isabelle, but Alexander wanted to stay here for a change and you know that I can never say no to your broth-”

  
Magnus’ brain seemed to stop working as he took in the sight of his boyfriend sparring with Jace. He’d obviously gotten hot enough during their training to take his shirt off and- _fuck._ His incredible chest was covered by a thin sheen of sweat while he moved fluidly around his parabatai, his muscles flexing as Magnus felt his mouth go dry, and suddenly the last week apart felt like months as Jace seemed to notice him.  
“Oh hey Mag- OOF,” the rest of Jace’s greeting cut off as Alec slammed him to the mat, turning his head to lock eyes with his boyfriend, a triumphant grin on his face. He swiftly got to his feet, leaving Jace on the floor as he walked quickly over to Magnus.  
“Hi,” Alec breathed out softly, wrapping one arm around Magnus’ waist as his other hand went to the side of Magnus’ neck.  
Magnus smiled up at Alec, both hands going to rest on his chest.  
“Hello darling. I missed you,” he replied, his heart skipping a beat as Alec’s hand moved from his neck to his cheek, his thumb slowly stroking over Magnus’ cheekbone.  
Alec swallowed loudly, his eyes searching Magnus’ face.

  
“I missed you too,” he whispered, before gently gripping Magnus’ chin in his hand, using the grip to tilt his face up to kiss him softly.  
The kiss started out sweet, a chaste brush of lips, until the hand resting on Magnus’ back moved to his hip to grip tightly and pull him against Alec’s hard body. Magnus let out a small whimper and moved to slide his fingers into Alec’s hair, gently tugging as Alec slid his tongue into Magnus’ mouth.  
“OKAY, that’s enough! I DON’T need to see my parabatai get it on in the middle of the training room.”  
Alec pulled back from Magnus’ lips with a groan, just enough to lean his forehead against his boyfriend’s. He flipped Jace off over his shoulder and heard him and Izzy laugh, before kissing Magnus gently on the forehead and moving away to find his shirt.  
“Well then you should leave before you see something you don’t want to,” Alec retorted, grinning at Magnus as he chuckled.  
“Darling, we do have dinner reservations in an hour, so we may not have enough time to scar Jace properly.”  
Magnus heard a sigh of relief behind him; “Thank God! Speaking of dinner Iz, let’s go eat and leave these lovebirds to it.”  
“Let’s invite Clary too, I’ll call her. See you later boys, have fun!” Magnus didn’t need to turn around to see the smirk on her face.

  
But he couldn’t have turned around even if he’d wanted to. The evening light was shining through the stain glass windows where Alec was standing to put his shirt on, and _God_ that man was beautiful. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, his emotions threatening to overtake him as he stared at Alec with what he imagined was awe on his face.  
“I need to have a shower first babe, come with me to my room?” Alec seemed nervous, but Magnus nodded enthusiastically.  
“I’d love to see your room, darling. Maybe I’ll snoop through all your things while you’re in the shower,” he teased, laughing as Alec rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.  
“Trust me, there is nothing remotely interesting in there,” Alec replied as they started walking through the Institute.  
Magnus could see the stares following them as they walked through the main room to the other side, but he kept his head high. He was used to people judging him, staring at him, dismissing him simply because he was a warlock.

  
So he was slightly taken aback when Alec reached between them to entwine their fingers, lifting their joined hands to kiss Magnus’ fingertips. As Magnus moved his gaze to stare at Alec incredulously, _knowing_ that they had even more eyes on them now, he realised Alec was already staring at him. Alec’s eyes were so full of love and affection that all thoughts of anyone judging him flew out of his head. Alec wanted him, loved him, and that was all that mattered.  
Without even realising they were still moving, Magnus was suddenly standing in front of a door as Alec unlocked it, before pulling him inside.  
“Um, well, this is it. It’s nothing much, but it’s where I’ve always lived, so.. yeah,” Alec trailed off, and Magnus realised that he was nervous about showing Magnus this space because it was _his_ , because it was where he had grown up. He looked around, taking in the rich browns, the golds, the dark reds, the weapons and books, and the more he looked the more he saw Alec in amongst the walls. There were arrows leaning against a corner, some of his clothes thrown haphazardly over a chair, a picture of Alec with Izzy and Max on the bookshelf, and another of Alec and Jace on his desk. But suddenly Magnus was hit with a wave of fear and sadness that he didn’t understand until he realised.  
When Alec was dying from his connection with Jace, Magnus was keeping him alive in _this_ room.

  
This is the room where Alec almost died.  
The room where Magnus struggled for days to stop Alec from slipping away.  
The room where he attacked Raj for insulting him.  
The room where Magnus cried, thinking he’d lost Alec so soon after he finally got him.  
He could hear Alec’s voice like a siren blasting through fog.  
“Magnus? Magnus, please, look at me,” he could hear him pleading, but he couldn’t seem to snap out of it, the feeling crushing him, “Love, please, what’s wrong? Please Mags.”  
Magnus could feel when Alec’s hands reached up to cup his face, and as his mind started to clear and Alec’s frantic hazel eyes came in to view, he realised that he’d frozen in shock. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill over his cheeks.  
“Alexander, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just realised that this is the room where I almost lost you, where you almost died and.. it seems to of hit me more than I realised,” one of his hands came up to touch Alec’s resting on his face, and as he opened his eyes, a tear slid slowly down his cheek. Alec thumbed it away softly before wrapping both arms around Magnus and pulling him into his body in a gentle hug.

  
“I’m sorry Magnus. I didn’t even think of it,” Alec’s voice was slightly muffled as he buried his face into Magnus soft, black hair, “I’m here though, and I love you. We can go to your place if you like, it’s no stress.”  
Alec’s hand caressed Magnus’ back softly, making him melt against his chest. Alec kissed the top of his head and Magnus pulled back slightly to look up at him.  
“I know, I’m sorry, I love you too. I feel much better now, darling,” Magnus replied, “I want to stay. I like being in your room, in your space. It’s interesting to see where you grew up, and I know that you’re safe now. I’m fine, I promise.”  
Alec raised his eyebrows slightly, clearly not believing him but pulling away until he was simply holding Magnus’ hand.  
“Are you sure?” Alec asked, his other hand coming up to cup Magnus’ cheek as he looked over his face for any signs of a lie, “I really don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, here or anywhere else.”  
“It’s wonderful. Really,” he smiled softly at Alec, who seemed to let out a sigh of relief, “although I don’t even think this bed is long enough to fit _me,_ how do you even sleep in this?!”

  
Alec laughed, relieved that Magnus was okay as he stroked the back of his fingers gently down Magnus’ cheek. The simple touch sent Magnus’ heart racing as Alec moved through his room to grab a clean towel from the cupboard. “I usually kind of sleep diagonally, so ahh, I’m not sure how this will work. I guess you’ll just have to sleep on top of me,” he smirked as he pulled his shirt off, moving to the bathroom attached to his room, “I won’t be long, make yourself comfortable.”  
He shut the door behind him, leaving Magnus to not only process the ‘sleep on top of me’ comment (and honestly, how was he supposed to concentrate on anything else now?), but also to properly look around Alec’s room. He obviously hadn’t gotten the chance when he was here last, and now that he’d gotten over the initial shock, he found himself eager to learn more about where Alec lived most of his life.  
As the water started in the bathroom, Magnus found himself walking towards the bed, eager to find out if it was as comfortable as it looked. He stared at it for a second before throwing himself to sit on its edge, purposefully bouncing up and down. The mattress wasn’t _too_ bad, but if they were going to spend more nights here, Magnus knew he’d be getting a new bed.

  
As he continued to bounce up and down, his eyes landed on Alec’s bookshelf and he stood up slowly to peruse his collection. There were hundreds, taking up almost every possible space on the tall set of shelving. As he looked over the books properly, he realised that while he’d been expecting Shadowhunter books on demon types or Downworlders, what he found surprised him completely.  
Almost all the books on Alec’s bookshelf were mundane literature; classic authors like Jane Austin, William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, through to more recent authors like John Green, Stephen King, and even Lemony Snicket. Magnus ran his fingers over the titles, smirking a little as his fingertips brushed over the Harry Potter series. His smirk widened when he realised there were three different sets of the series next to each other on the shelves, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that’s why Alec loved it so much when he used his magic.

  
As he pulled out what looked like a first edition of ‘Dracula’, he was startled out of his thoughts by Alec’s voice directly behind him. He hadn’t even noticed the door open, and when Alec leant down to speak directly into his ear, Magnus was so distracted that he almost dropped the priceless volume he was holding.  
“I could see the smirk on your face, are you judging my book collection?” Alec’s mouth was so close to Magnus’ ear that he could feel his breath every time he spoke, and it was sending an electric bolt directly down his spine. Alec reached around Magnus to slowly take the book from him and put it back on the shelf, grazing Magnus’ fingers as he did so. When Magnus spoke, his voice was shaking and from the grin on Alec’s face, he knew exactly how he was affecting his boyfriend.  
“I-I was admiring it actually, it’s very impressive. I didn’t know you were such a literature nerd,” he teased as he turned to face Alec, who’d stepped away towards his closet. Magnus let out a small whimper as he took in Alec’s form, his shirtless chest glistening with small drops of water, his hair wet and sticking up at odd angles, a towel wrapped around his waist. Magnus didn’t know if he’d ever looked so beautiful.

  
When Alec reached his closet, he turned around to smile shyly at Magnus. “I’ve always loved mundane books. They’re just so fascinating, and there’s always something new to read, you know?”  
He turned to his closet and Magnus sighed, seeing a sea of black and, if his quick count was correct,  3 denim button up shirts. He made a mental note to take Alec shopping as soon as possible. Although, he mused to himself as Alec bent over to find some clothes in the bottom of the wardrobe, Alec definitely didn’t even need to wear clothes around Magnus. In fact, he’d certainly prefer it that way. Magnus’ mouth watered as the muscles in Alec’s back rippled and moved. He found himself moving forward before he could even stop himself. As soon as he reached him, he ran his fingertips slowly down Alec’s naked back.  
“It’s really quite sexy, you know,” Magnus murmured as Alec straightened up with a gasp.  
Alec chuckled weakly as Magnus’ hand slid down his back, skimming along the top of the towel still wrapped around him.  
“What, that I can read?” he teased as he turned around to face Magnus, groaning slightly when it caused Magnus’ fingers to run gently along his stomach.

  
“No, that you love reading.”  
“Really? You don’t think it’s, I don’t know, soft of me that I love books?” Alec’s voice was so uncertain that Magnus’ heart stopped for a second. How could this incredible man ever think there was _anything_ wrong with him, especially just because he loved books?  
“There are very few things sexier than a man who loves literature. What’s your favourite book?” Magnus asked, sighing as Alec’s hands gripped his waist to pull him closer to his body. Magnus’ hand slid down to brush against Alec’s half-hard cock through the towel, feeling himself twitch at the soft whine Alec let out.  
“I-I don’t know, there’s-” Alec gasped as Magnus undid the towel, letting it pool at Alec’s feet, “there’s too many to-to choose from.”  
Magnus hummed, moving his head forward to mouth at Alec’s deflect rune, wrapping a hand around Alec’s cock. Alec hissed, his head moving forward to rest on Magnus’ shoulder.  
“Fuck, Mags. You’re wearing _way_ too many clothes,” Alec’s hands came up to Magnus shirt, swiftly undoing the buttons, dragging his blunt nails down Magnus’ chest before he pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

  
Magnus gasped, smirking when Alec groaned as Magnus tightened his grip in retaliation, slowly stroking his hand along Alec’s length, using his thumb to spread the precum that had gathered at the head of Alec’s cock. Alec was panting in Magnus’ ear as he fumbled with the button on his pants, until Magnus took pity on him and waved his hand to rid himself of his remaining clothes. They both groaned as skin met skin, and Alec pulled back slightly to look at Magnus before he gripped his hips, pulling him flush against his body, and crashed their lips together.  
Magnus made a surprised sound in the back of his throat as his hands slid up Alec’s body to tangle in his hair. Alec moaned, sliding his tongue out to meet Magnus’ as his grip on his hips tightened. Magnus knew he’d have bruises in the morning, but he loved being marked by Alec.  
“We should- ah, _fuck_ Magnus- move this to the bed,” Alec murmured, slowly pushing Magnus to move.  
Magnus startled when he felt the bed hit the back of his legs, pulling back to look up at Alec with his eyebrows raised.  
“Darling. While there is nothing I want more than to feel your incredible cock inside me right now, there is just no way we will fit on this bed.”

  
Alec chuckled and Magnus felt the vibrations through Alec’s chest as his thumbs rubbed circles over Magnus’ hipbones.  
“You might be right,” Alec mused as he gently used his grip to reverse their positions, quickly falling backwards onto the bed, pulling Magnus on top of him, “but I’m sure we’ll make it work.”  
Magnus let out a startled laugh, moving to straddle Alec’s lap as he steadied himself with his hands on Alec’s chest.  
“Alexander! You cannot be serious. Your feet are hanging off the edge off the bed!” Magnus chuckled, reaching back to tickle Alec’s feet, which were indeed hanging off the bed, to prove his point.  
Alec let out a series of giggles, wildly kicking his feet as he gasped for air, “No Mags, please, stop, oh my God, I’m going to accidentally kick you onto the floor!”  
Magnus always delighted in the fact that he could make Alec, Head of the New York Institute, his big, strong, Shadowhunter, _giggle._ Magnus loved the fact that with Alec, sex wasn’t all about the passion and lust, but that they could laugh and have fun during it. He couldn’t remember the last person he’d felt this way about, and his expression softened as he stared at Alec.

  
“MAGnus, please stop!” Alec was gasping for breath, still giggling when Magnus took pity on him and moved his hands to rest on Alec’s chest again and laughed down at him.  
“I’m sorry darling, but it’s just too much fun!” he responded, shifting slightly on Alec’s lap to get more comfortable. When Alec groaned low in his throat, Magnus did it again, a smirk on his face. He could feel Alec’s hard cock pressed right up against his ass, and all pretence of laughing flew out the window as Magnus ground down hard on Alec’s cock.  
Alec groaned, long and low and _loud,_ one hand flying to run along Magnus’ thigh, the other clenching in the sheets. He suddenly moved down the bed until his feet were touching the floor, his back still flat against it. He gripped Magnus’ hips in his hands, using the leverage from his feet on the floor to thrust directly up against his boyfriend’s ass.  
Magnus whined, falling forward until they were chest to chest, resting his forearms on either side of Alec’s head. Alec’s eyes flew open before he lunged up, kissing Magnus so hard that his head jerked back. Alec’s hands slid up and down Magnus’ sides and he groaned when Magnus pulled away to kiss and suck at his neck.  
“You know, darling,” Magnus murmured, one hand moving to comb through Alec’s hair as his lips reached his collarbone, “you never answered my question earlier.”  
Alec sighed at the feeling of Magnus’ fingers in his hair, groaning loudly when Magnus sucked, no doubt leaving a mark on Alec’s pale chest. Magnus smirked before speaking again.

  
“Alexander, you seem to have forgotten where we are. Don’t get me wrong, I _love_ how loud you are,” Magnus’ smirk widened when Alec groaned louder as Magnus pinched one of his nipples between his fingers, “but I’m not sure the whole Institute will appreciate it as much as me.”  
Suddenly, Magnus let out a choked off moan as Alec’s fingers quickly slid between his ass cheeks, running a finger over Magnus’ entrance.  
“Now who’s being loud?” Alec raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, a small smile on his face.  
“Oh darling. I don’t think you realise what you’re getting yourself into.”  
Before Alec could even blink, Magnus had somehow gotten onto his knees on the floor, kneeling between Alec’s legs. Magnus winked up at his boyfriend before running both hands up the inside of Alec’s thighs. Alec groaned in frustration, his cock hard and begging for attention as Magnus purposefully ignored his growing need.  
“Magnus, please. I don’t care how loud I am, I need you,” he propped himself up on his elbow to see Magnus better, his other hand reaching down to cup Magnus’ cheek. He ran his thumb over Magnus’ bottom lip, his eyes darkening when he swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking softly before pulling away.

  
Alec’s head fell back as Magnus kissed and sucked his way up Alec’s thigh, deliberately passing over his balls to kiss back down the other.  
“Mag-Magnus, why are you teasing me? Please Mags, suck me,” Alec gasped out. Magnus’ hands were running soft patterns over his chest, his abs, playing with the hair leading to his perfect cock.  
“Not until you answer my question, sweetheart.”  
“Question? What question?!” Magnus was driving Alec insane, his fingernails running over Alec’s thighs as his hand found its way into Magnus’ hair.  
“What’s your favourite book? I’ll suck your beautiful cock when you give me a quote from your favourite book.”  
Alec whined, his fingers tightening in Magnus’ hair, the feeling shooting straight down to Magnus’ hard and leaking cock.  
“Are you kidding me? Babe, I- why? I- please, I don’t- just please,” Alec begged.  
Magnus smiled into Alec’s thigh as he placed another series of kisses there.

  
“Not until you give me your favourite quote from your favourite book,” Magnus smartly replied, moving his mouth to breathe hotly over Alec’s cock, gasping as it twitched.  
“Ugh, I- fine, seriously? Will you- oh _God_ Magnus- do you promise you’ll suck me if I tell you?” Alec was panting, his breathing harsh as he stared down at Magnus, liquid fire in hazel eyes.  
“I promise, darling,” Magnus murmured, his tongue quickly snaking out to flick against the head of Alec’s cock.  
“FUCK- ok, ok, um- oh fuck, _Mag_ nus,” Alec let out a choked breath as Magnus’ finger trailed so lightly down his cock that he might not have even felt it if he wasn’t so fucking turned on, “I can’t concentrate with you doing that!”  
Magnus pulled away completely at that, grinning at Alec.  
“C’mon darling, tell me.”  
“Ok, I guess, ahh. ‘If you want to know what a man’s like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals’, that’s-that’s my favourite quote,” Alec finally managed to breathe out, waiting with baited breath as he closed his eyes.

  
Magnus looked up at him through his lashes, a smirk evident on his face.  
“Really, love? Harry Potter? That’s your favourite book?”  
Alec opened one eye slightly, looking at Magnus nervously before he spoke.  
“I-I know it’s childish, ok? It’s just one of the first mundane books I ever read, and I got so attached to the series and that quote just always spoke to me and- oh FUCK Magnus, fuck!”  
Alec cut off as Magnus lunged forward, taking Alec’s cock into his mouth in one smooth movement. He moaned around the heavy weight. He always loved the feeling of Alec in his mouth, Alec’s taste on his tongue. He hummed as he pulled back slightly, looking up at his boyfriend as he sucked lightly on the head, the salty taste of precum bursting onto his tongue.  
Alec was thrashing on the bed, one hand clenched into a fist, the other still in Magnus’ hair. His grip tightened as Magnus deep throated him, pulling on his hair as he moaned out Magnus’ name.  
Magnus pulled off Alec’s cock with a wet pop, wrapping his fingers around him to stroke him as he spoke.  
“It’s not childish. I love how much you love reading. I love that you have such different authors and books on your shelves. I love that you didn’t hide it from me. I love you, Alexander. Every single part. Especially the nerdy part,” Magnus smiled at Alec, who had suddenly gone still.

  
Alec quickly sat up, reached down, and simply _pulled Magnus up and onto his lap_ , his feet still flat on the floor as they sat chest to chest, Magnus knees landing either side of Alec’s thighs.  
“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec whispered, like it was a secret that only Magnus was allowed to know, “More than I ever thought I could love anyone. I want you, love. Please.”  
Magnus moaned as Alec’s hand travelled down his back, resting on his ass with a gentle squeeze.  
“ _Yes_ darling, just let me- I know you love preparing me, but I can’t wait. Can I- do you mind?”  
Alec frantically shook his head, just needing to feel his love around him, desperate to feel so close to Magnus that he didn’t know where he stopped and Magnus began.  
Magnus lifted a shaking hand, snapped his fingers, and groaned when he felt the spell take effect.  
“Now, darling, please,” Magnus begged, groaning when Alec’s finger slowly slid inside him to make sure that the spell had done a good enough job.  
“Fuck babe, you’re so tight and wet and _hot_ , I need you now,” Alec moaned, lifting Magnus slightly.  
Magnus whimpered as he started to lower himself onto Alec, groaning as Alec’s hands wrapped around him, holding him as close to his body as possible.  
“Shit Alexander, you feel incredible,” Magnus panted as Alec finally bottomed out, his full length inside Magnus’ tight ass.

  
All Alec could do was moan as he used the power from his feet on the floor to slowly thrust up into Magnus, sliding his cock in and out.  
Magnus groaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulder as they found a perfect rhythm, Magnus moving his hips up and down as Alec thrust, mouthing at anywhere on Magnus he could reach. Magnus threw his head back and whimpered when Alec’s cock brushed against his prostate.  
“Fuck, Alec, right there, fuck, again,” he gripped Alec’s hair, taking his earlobe into his mouth, biting at the sensitive flesh.  
“Fuck babe, you feel amazing wrapped around my cock,” Alec growled, thrusting harder and faster into Magnus’ tight heat. Magnus knew he was getting close, Alec’s hands splayed wide on Magnus’ back, his abs rubbing against Magnus’ cock on every precise thrust.  
“Alec, Alexander- I’m close love, _fuck_ , I’m so close,” Magnus groaned out as Alec leaned back on one elbow, his other hand moving to wrap around Magnus’ neglected cock.  
“Come for me Magnus, come for me now,” Alec hissed out as Magnus tightened around his cock. Magnus was trying to hold out, but Alec’s thrust were perfect and he was hitting that incredible spot inside of him every time, his hand moving at the perfect speed-  
And suddenly Magnus was cumming before he even realised what was happening.  
“Oh FUCK Alec, God yes, Alexander, _fuck_.”

  
Alec groaned, his thrusts more frantic as he saw Magnus cum, feeling the thick liquid spilling over his hand where it was wrapped around the head of Magnus’ cock.  
Magnus was gasping for air as he tightened around Alec, and just like that, he was done for, holding Magnus’ hips tight as he groaned out his name, cumming inside Magnus, his eyes squeezed closed.  
Magnus slumped onto Alec’s chest as he slowed his thrusts, pressed tightly together until they both stopped shuddering.  
Magnus placed lazy kisses across Alec’s chest before resting his chin there, waving his hand haphazardly to clean them both. He stared up at his boyfriend until Alec opened his eyes with a content sigh. Alec suddenly moved, his arms tight around Magnus as he slid up the bed, pulling Magnus with him until he was laying with his head on Alec’s chest and his leg thrown over his body.  
Alec moved, one of his hands interlacing with Magnus’ where it rested on his stomach, the other moving to brush hair back from Magnus’ sweaty forehead. He smiled softly down at Magnus as he spoke, breaking the silence.  
“I cannot go a whole week without seeing you. It’s way too hard,” Alec mused, smiling when Magnus laughed.  
“I feel like we’re not going to make our dinner reservations. Do you want me to just magic up some food?” Magnus asked, but as Alec’s stomach grumbled, he chuckled and made the decision for him.

  
As they sat cross legged together, naked and eating Chinese food, Magnus noticed Alec blushing.  
“What is it, darling?”  
“Um. Was I really that loud?” Alec flushed a deeper red as he asked, and Magnus assumed he already knew the answer.  
“I’m sorry, but you really were. Don’t worry, so was I!” Magnus replied enthusiastically.  
Alec raised his eyebrows at him, and Magnus knew he wasn’t being particularly helpful.  
“Oh Alexander, I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Magnus said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone, “It was certainly worth it though, right?”  
“Of course it was,” Alec smiled warmly at Magnus, leaning over to kiss him softly before murmuring, “you’re always worth it.”  
And even in the morning, when Jace walked into the kitchen and started complaining about how he’s scarred for life, Alec can’t bring himself to care. As Magnus smirked at him across the table and took his hand, he knew that Magnus will always be worth whatever life throws his way. As long as they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
